Only Human
by Nikki14u
Summary: He's been Strong. He's able to keep his identiy a secret from his family but what happens when Chris can't take it any more and confesses to Leo who he truely is? How will he react? Where will they go from there? Complete. And yes there will be a part 2.
1. Unable to Deal

**Teaser**

He always liked the dark. It was just something about the quiet of the blackened night that called to him, that made him feel comfortable. He felt that it was the only time where he could truly be himself without fear of rejection or being thought of as weak or pathetic. He didn't have to pretend that he was anyone else but Christopher Halliwell, Aunt Paige's little dude or aunt Phoebe's butter cup, but even better than that, in the dark he could be Piper and Leo's little peanut. The thought made him smile a bit as he thought about how much he loved and missed his family and although they were here, in this time, it just wasn't the same.

During his mission he was forced to deal with their harsh and sometimes down right brutal words and threats and would always have to wear a stone like mask to hide his pain, but not here. Here he didn't have to act as if those angry, cruel and unpleasant words had no affect on him, that they didn't shatter his world and crush his spirit with each and every hate filled word and glare his family sent his way. He wasn't forced to roll his eyes and tighten his jaw in response to all their questions that he wanted so desperately to answer to put an end to his silent suffering. No. In the darkness that surrounded him he was free to show all the raw emotion he wanted, all he needed.

All the years of bottled up pain, anger, frustration and heartache was reserved for moments like this, where he was alone and out of their sight, for if he lost it for just one split second in their presences he wouldn't be able to turn back and all the secrets of the future would be revealed. But hidden in the blackness he could let it out and allow the pain to show clearly over his features that his mother had yet to discover or recognize as her own.

He could cry freely and release all of his fears, doubts and decades of misery and sadness in the form of the wet drops that he knew was about to pour from his eyes.

It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Never ceasing, never ending the loneliness, the suffering that dominated his world and had taken hold of his life, threatening to explode at any moment taking with it his sanity and what little life he had left. Hot tears filled his eyes causing mall white squiggly lines to form over the dark background as soft moans escaped his lips before giving way to heavier sobs and cries.

He was tired of this.

Tired of fighting, tired of being strong, tired of their disapproving looks, tired of looking for answers as to why his brother, his best friend had turned into the evil bastard that he was now only to end up with even more questions that led nowhere. Tired of being alone, tired of staring into the face of a mother, father and aunts who saw him as nescience hell bent on destroying their happy home when all he wanted to do was save it.

My God didn't they see how much it hurt him?

Through the fog of their misconceptions and anger didn't they noticed how much he loved them?

Damn this was hard, harder than he thought it would be.

Too hard to deal with for a boy who was thrown into manhood at the tender age of fourteen.

Oh how he wished that he had a shoulder to cry on. Someone he could turn to when times got too tough.

How he missed his mother, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe not Piper, Phoebe and Paige but the women who raised him, the people whom he loved and those who always returned that love. Hell even Leo, his neglectful, part time father would be better than nothing at all right now. He just wanted to be held so badly he body shook and begged for it.

He longed to hear the soft voice of his mother call out him. For his Aunt Paige to tell him that he was going to be alright, that he was a fighter and she had faith in him, for his Aunt Phoebe to tell him that anything was possible if you wanted it badly enough. But they weren't here. They were dead and he was all alone. Like always.

Suddenly light streamed from the ceiling, temporarily blinding him.

"Chris" a male voice he recognized as his father's called out.

If this were any other day he would have hid his face from Leo and started some type of argument so he would go away and forget all about seeing him cry, but not today. He didn't care what the Elder saw, or thought about him.

He was in pain damn it.

He had every right to grieve for the family that was gone and the brother he loved , missed and had given everything up for and if Leo thought any less of him (if that was even possible) because of that, then so be it.

Tears came faster and more furious as he buried his face in his deep into his hands once more, but this time he wasn't alone.

He could feel a strong set of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him in close, giving him the comfort and solace that he needed and craved since the first day he saw them.

At that moment Chris felt safe as a wave of calm that he hadn't felt in ages came over him. Although Leo had no idea who he was, the boy was well aware of what the man was to him.

He was his father.

The man who he vaguely remembered tucking him in late at night as a small child. The man he always wanted to impress and make happy at all cost.

The man he cried for late at night as he held the latest letter of the week in his hands while curled up in bed, the man that he loved and longed for his entire life.

"What happened?" the man asked in a surprisingly concerned tone.

He was now crying so hard that he was only able to get out one word "Everything"

"Chris please, just tell me what's going on. We can fix this"

"What if you…you…hate…me" he responded as he felt himself get ready to tell him the one thing he's been dying to say since his arrival in the past.

"I won't. Just tell me what's going on so we can fix it" the man urged on wondering if it had something to do with his son. He just didn't know how right he was.

"Ok" the boy cried as he buried his face deep into the man's shoulder to avoid the unhappy look he knew would follow his revelation. He then spoke with slight hesitation. "I'm your son"


	2. Falling

**Chapter 1**

Chris sat alone on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge with nothing but the whistle of the heavy wind to keep him company as he stared into the traffic below. His body was shaking slightly with fear and doubt as he thought back to what had occurred just a few short moments ago. He had finally opened up to his father before orbing away the second those three simply, yet extremely difficult words lift his mouth driving him into a fit of panic and trepidation. He mumbled cruse words under his breath, anger with himself for being so weak and pitiable, a coward unworthy of the name Halliwell. But then there was a part of him that was relieved to have voiced a truth that had been burning a hole in his tongue for almost a year now and even with all the anxiety and uncertainty he was experiencing at the moment he knew that telling his father of his true identity was the right thing to do.

Although his actions were correct it didn't make facing Leo any easier.

With everything's he's done to him to his arrival in the past, with every threat and psychical assault, he still cared. He wanted so desperately to hear the words "I love you son" from Leo. To see the pride, admiration and dedication in his eyes directed at him for a change, not his brother. Every since he was a young child that's all he ever dreamed of. All he's ever wanted.

He hated himself of acknowledging that fact but it was true no matter how hard he fought or tired to denied it. Now matter how much he protested and tried to ignore Leo during his stay, his heart would never let him forget how much he loved his father. Even if that loved was never truly returned.

He closed his eyes and flinched a little at the painful memories that replayed themselves in his mind as tears formed in his eyes only to be swept away by the crisp night air. As painful as those memories were nothing would have prepared him for the look of horror and disappointment that was sure to have made their way over the features of his soon to be father and if he had stayed around just a little bit longer he knew that he would have laid witness to it. But he hadn't and for that he was grateful.

The harsh realization of his own words cut like a knife and caused sharp stabs of pain to erupt from his head, forcing him to rub his temples with hopes of easing his discomfort. This had been happening a lot lately but he just contributed it to the amount of pressure and stress he was under. But now the pain seemed to occur more often and this was starting to concern him.

"Damn it!" he yelled out loud as his usual remedy failed to take his pain away. "What the hell's wrong with me?" he pondered as the pain in his head brought about a wave of nausea and dizziness. He could now feel his body shifting from a firm sitting position to a rocky and faltering sway.

Something was extremely wrong here.

Never in his life had Christopher Halliwell felt so horribly sick and feeble. Not even in the worse of demon fights on after getting into a "disagreement with his brother". As these thoughts formed in his mind the world around him started to become unfocused and unsteady.

"Wh…what?" the boy spoke in state of nervousness and puzzlement.

He was scared.

More scared and worried then he ever remembered being before. As he thought about his current situation his breaths became lodged in his throat as only one thing made sense to him.

He was dying.

He was going to die within a matter of minutes and he knew it.

He was going to take his last breaths alone, in a past where his family hated him and where his brother, the only person he had left to live for wasn't.

Without warning a warm liquid started to drip from his nose and down his lips staining his white shirt with red blood.

Panic flooded his brain and heart causing them both to race at an inhuman speed.

The world around him was becoming darker and more distant. He fought like hell to hold on, struggling with everything he had, but it was no use. He could feel his eye lids become heavy and his body becoming lighter and lighter with every passing second.

He was tired.

Again.

But not emotionally. No this was physical nothing Mommy or Daddy to kiss and make all better no matte how badly he wished it were true.

Closing his eyes, against his own will Chris exhaled deeply before his body went limp and began it's decent down to the pavement below.

* * *

It had been a long while before Leo managed to bring himself out of the daze that Chris's bombshell had left him in. Although his mind was starting to form more coherent thoughts his body was still having a hard time catching up. He could hear the excessive pounding sound of his heart blasting loudly in his ears as the shock of the young whitelighters admittance tried to register in his head what his heart was having a hard time accepting.

But deep down, he knew it was the truth.

They boy held all of his mother's features except for the eyes. No. Those green circles of perfection, the boy's gift of stubbornness and willingness to suffer for the sake of those he loved all came from him.

A slight prideful smirk formed on the man's face as he thought about the kind of young man that he and his wife would raise. Chris was strong, smart (a little too damn smart for his own good but that was something that he would have to take up with the boy's younger counter part and teach him that it's wrong to tell lies and keep secret) brave and handsome. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he thought about all the cute little girls that would be chasing after his two boys. His laughter increased as images of Piper in protective Mommy mode filled his head.

But his laughter came to an abrupt end when he remembered that he and his wife were no longer together do to the interference of their youngest son. Had he done this on purpose? Why would he really put his own conception at risk for the sake of saving his brother? With that thought in his head his mind flashed back to a memory that the elder would rather forget.

_**Valley of the Dolls**_

"_Where's Piper?" questioned Chris as he entered the room. _

_The boy stopped short and his eyes became fixated on the Elder standing before him. He was scared and rightfully so._

"_Son of a bitch" the man shouted in his direction before taking several steps forward and punching CHRIS in the face. He then grabbed the boy and pushed him up against the wall giving him no room to breath, no room to escape._

"_Why'd you do it?" the Elder demanded angrily._

"_Do what?" asked a nervous and bleeding Chris as Leo throws him across the room. _

_The boy's small frame when flying over the couch and hits the table where he falls to the floor with a hard through after destroying an end table._

"_Leo stop it!" shouted Paige as she continued to watch the slaughter._

_Chris tried to orb out only to have Leo rush over, grabs his orbs and threw them clear across the room causing the boy to slam hard against the wall where the framed wedding picture falls and shatter. _

**_Next Scene Valhalla_**

_Now inside a magic proof cage Leo shuts the door behind him, trapping both him and Chris inside. Leo then leans down and picks up two swords from the ground._

"_What are you doing?" he asks in an alarmed tone of voice. "Leo, what's going on?"_

_Leo then starts to circle the cage in a very intimidating way as Chris tries desperately to escape the wrath of his father, unfortunately he was the only one who knew the truth. _

"_I'm gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters around here to help you this time. No orbing ... no way out" _

_The boy listens to his father's eerily calm voice as he trips over the skull to avoid getting too close to him._

"_Just you and me" Leo says before tossing the sword on the ground at Chris's feet._

"_You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to _

_filling in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper?" the now petrified young witch replies not taking his eyes off of the man._

"_I already lost Piper. Pick it up" the man yells out in anger._

"_You know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Elder-like _

_either"_

"_Yeah, being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has _

_changed me a lot now pick it up"_

_Chris glances down at the sword and shakes his head. "Forget it" the boy said reluctant to fight his father. _

_Leo kicked the shield up into the boy's arms, he then charged at him with the sword, swinging and forcing Chris to protect himself. The Elder then hit the shield. Chris fell down under the shield as he picks up the sword. _

_They fight. With ease, Leo strikes Chris down to the ground._

_Chris then answers through his heavy panting "I didn't do it"_

_Chris tries to stand up, Leo then kicks the sword out from his hand and across the cage floor. The boy goes after the sword but Leo's right on top of him putting his knee in his chest stopping him from moving the slightest bit. Leo has Chris down on the ground with the tip of his sword at his neck._

"_You can't kill me. I'm a Whitelighter"_

_Leo then speaks softly "No? Then why are you sweating? ... I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders" Leo then pulls Chris up to his feet._

_**End of Flashback**_

Leo felt an overwhelming amount of guilt come over him for all the many times he had physical and emotional ways he hurt his little boy. A boy who had fallen apart in his arms just a few short moments ago, a boy that was probably alone somewhere hurting and in need of his farther.

Of him.

He had let Chris down way too many times so far and although there were several matters that needed to be discussed between the two, he knew that it would have to wait until the boy was both mentally and physically able.

Closing his eyes and concentrating heavily on his youngest son Leo frowned when as he became confused by how faint his read on the witch was. But confusion quickly gave way to fear and concern when he realized that the son he had just discovered was in danger. Without wasting another second Leo orbed out to the place where his senses led him.

The second he formed his heart skipped a beat and his body froze with shock and horror as he arrived to find…

* * *

Thanks so much for the great reviews everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. Falling Pt 2

**Chapter 2**

The second he formed his heart skipped a beat and his body froze with shock and horror as he arrived to find himself standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge with his feet planted in pool of blood in the very spot where he had sensed the presence of his youngest child. He looked at the dark substance in a state of shock, panic and disbelief.

This couldn't be happening.

This wasn't possible.

He couldn't be losing his son. Not now. Not before he got the chance to beg the boy's forgiveness for hurting him, for accusing him of being anything les then noble. He had to tell him how terribly sorry he was and that he was willing to do anything, anything to gain his trust, to make up for his past mistake and to earn his love. God he would give his life if meant that Chris was safe, but what if he wasn't. What if in his hesitation to comfort his son, to seek him out and let him now that he wasn't ashamed of him, that he was proud to be the father of such a heroic boy, that he believed every word of his heartfelt admission had led to the boy's demise?

Damn it why hadn't he come sooner!

Couldn't he feel his child's pain and suffering? If not was this little fact proof that he wasn't such a great father after all.

He shook his head from right to left several times trying to rid himself of the all the pain and guilt he was feeling right now, but it wasn't working. Nothing was and nothing would until he held his son in his arms again. Hell right now he would give anything to feel the cold chill of one of his son's hateful glares then to accept the realization that he may be lost to him forever before he was ever really found.

He had to snap out of this.

He had to find his son and stop wallowing in his own self pity.

He had to be stronger then this, for him.

His eyes instantly began to scan the area around him searching for his youngest child as his mind was forced to envision all sorts of different scenarios with none of them ending happily.

"CHRIS!" the father called out in desperation as large rain drops started to pour down from the angry sky above soaking him almost instantly.

Thunder sounded loudly in the background, shaking the earth violently from the top of the largest building right down to its very core, including the beam that held one very distraught Elder, causing the man to instantly look down at his feet as he tried to steady himself from both the emotional and physical blow.

And that's when something caught his eye.

At first he had to blink a few times not only to see the small object but to focus through the heavy down pour of water that impaired his vision.

Just a few more blinks.

He could almost see it. It was small but it was becoming more visible with each and every flutter of his eyes.

Just one more time and he could get a clear shot.

"NOOO!" he yelled as every muscle in his body contracted, frozen like water in a cup as he watched his son become smaller and smaller as his body neared the hardened ground below. His heart was racing and almost beating through his skin as the heavy rain continued to flow, faster and harder then he had ever seen in his life.

It was loud.

Almost as loud as his heart beat.

He could hear the water splashing down to the earth and shatter hard against concrete below. Just like his son would in a matter of seconds.

A voice inside his head screamed at him, to orb, scream out in fear, to do something, anything, but he couldn't. Fear, shock and confusion held a firm, paralyzing grip on him and showed no signs of letting go.

_Come on Leo fight this. Don't let the shock and pain of the situation get to you. Chris needs you._

_Your son needs you._

He said these things over and over again hoping that it would sink in, hoping that these words held the key to moving his limbs, to unfreezing his body.

_What about Piper?_

_How would you break the news to her?_

_What happens if all the pain destroys her too? _

_Better yet how would you ever face your son again?_

_How would you even bare to hold the baby that you knew you had failed in every way as a man? That you allowed him to die?_

At this Leo could feel the blood in his veins began to move allowing his fingers, arms and legs to come back to life. Now with full use of his body Leo orbed out as fast as he could not wasting another second thinking about what could happen as a direct result of his hesitancy.

There he was racing to catch up. Racing to get to his boy's side as the rain around him seemed to be gaining on him. Spattering against the ground, mocking him, reminding him of what would happen to his child if he failed.

He was getting closer.

The body of his son was now a little larger. He could see his blood soaked clothing more clearly. He could see that he was unconscious and was completely unaware of the danger that he was in. Oblivious to the fact that in just a few short moments his life would be over, that he would die at such a young and tender age.

But he wouldn't let that happen.

He wasn't going to lose his son, not today. Not ever.

Just a few more inches and he could grab him and all would be well.

He reached out his hand as the ground became more visible.

God they were less then a hundred feet away and gaining on the pavement fast, with each passing second as the sound of the wet weather hitting the ground became deafening.

He tried to take hold of the boy's shirt. Knowing that he was still too far away, but he had to try.

He almost had hold of it.

His finger tips could feel the light cotton of the shirt attached to his son's body. He launched forward to take hold.

Yes he had it.

But soon that sweet taste of victory was replaced with the bitter foulness of defeat as the boy slipped from his father's grasp.

"CHRIS" the man shouted losing hope as the ground was now a mere 50 feet away.

But this wouldn't stop Leo.

He would save his son, or damn it he would die with him…if only for a few seconds.

This time he orbed out of his space a few feet above the boy and tired to get underneath him, and he did.

But this time he had misjudged the distance and almost hit the ground but he quickly orbed out again.

He only had one more chance left.

One more opportunity to save to his son.

He close.

So close he could feel the boy's fingers tickling his face but the dark stone was now only 15 feet away.

He reached up.

High up and took hold of something.

He had no idea what it was and he wouldn't until he reformed back at P3.

Had he done it?

He wasn't sure but whatever it was he had orbed it onto the couch and was kneeling beside it as his drenched body caused a small wet puddle to form around him.

He tried to get his breathing to return to normal before he opened his eyes, before he would see his victory or painful defeat.

Then slowly, ever so slowly Leo opened his eyes and took in the sight of…

* * *

Across town Piper Halliwell woke up with a start as her heart pounded and her eyes streamed hot tears over her flawless features.

Someone she loved was hurt. She suddenly felt the need to be somewhere, to be with the injured party to help and comfort in any way she could.

Jumping up out of her bed she frantically checked every room in the house only to be confronted with the soft and quiet breathing of her son and her sisters.

She relieved to see that they were safe but the feeling didn't go away. It was as if a powerful force had taken hold of her senses, telling her that everything was not as okay as they appeared to be.

Her mind reeled but then she knew of two people who were missing.

One very important, the other one she could take or leave.

_Oh if she only knew._

Going into her bedroom and closing the door she took a deep breath and called out the only two names that made sense to her at that moment.

"LEO! CHRIS!"

* * *

You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and please make sure to review. 


	4. The heart, mind and body

**Chapter 3**

The room was dark and silent something she would usually welcome in contrast to her hectic and chaotic life but today was different. This particular silence held a mystery to it that caused worry and wonder to dominate the woman's senses, begging her to solve it and bring the truth to light. But she couldn't. Not yet. Not until the two whitelighters were standing before her in a state of good health.

Well Leo anyway.

A howling wind arose as a severe streak of lightning illuminated the sky jolting the woman from her thoughts as the howling winds whistled outside her bedroom window followed by light rain drops that intensified almost instantly signaling that yet another powerful storm had begun. Piper eyes darted around the room confusing the blue force of electricity with the familiar blue orbs of her ex-husband but when the search turned up empty she let go a heavy frustrated sigh. Every second that passed felt like an eternity as the eldest charmed one paced back and forth over the hardwood floors of her bedroom. She then added the wringing of her hands to thee equation as she grew more anxious and fretful each and every time her calls to the two men went unanswered. She wanted to believe that she was just being her usual overly concerned self but the constant nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her other wise.

Suddenly a sharp pain formed in her head and chest forcing the woman to ease herself down onto the bed and stop any and all movement. At that precise moment another lightning bolt made it's way down from the heavens bring along with it a deafening clap of thunder, catching the woman off guard resulting in a loud gasp as she could feel the floor beneath her shake.

"Leo! Chris!" she called out again in a more panicked tone. Her eyes started to tear and her body gave way to tremors it's own as the wave of pain doubled in her head and heart causing them both to pound erratically. She was now sliding off of the bed while clenching the pained body parts, hoping to ease the throbbing just a little bit and restore her back to a level of comfort. The agony she was in was crippling to the point where she could only lay on the floor with her knees curled into her chest while hot tears that were blue from the chaos taking place outside streamed down her face. Bead of sweat formed on her brow, making her run hot with a fever which there was no medical reasoning for and all the while she couldn't help but think about him.

Was she having sympathy pains for the man she loved?

Was Leo laying somewhere in pain, shot down by a darklighters arrow?

She hoped and prayed that her senses were out of wack and that maybe, just maybe she was dreaming, or better yet having a horrible nightmare, one that she would soon wake up from while crying and laughing at the same time happy that it was just a dream and crying because it felt so real. Although she wanted to believe in her little fantasy the pain that was pulsating through her body increased, telling her that this was no dream. No, she was wide awake and suffering right along with someone she loved and if she didn't find the source of her worry and fear soon, then she too shall parish right along with him.

"CHRIS!" she screamed hoping that her whitelighter could be of some use to her for once and bring her to Leo, the man she thought was in so much pain.

Then something odd occurred.

It was if she had spoken some magic word or somehow found an answer or solution to her problems because the pain, the pain that had brought the woman to her knees just a few short moments ago had stopped. Just as suddenly as the pain began it had vanished. Taking full advantage of this opportunity Piper dressed quickly with her mind set on finding Leo. She had already lost him to the Elders once she wasn't about to lose him again to death as well. After she was fully clothed the woman placed her oldest child in his basinet and laid him down gently in the bedroom of his youngest aunt before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door with destination one already in mind.

P3.

* * *

He reached up.

High up and took hold of something.

He had no idea what it was and he wouldn't until he reformed back at P3.

Had he done it?

He wasn't sure but whatever it was he had orbed it onto the couch and was kneeling beside it as his drenched body caused a small wet puddle to form around him.

He tried to get his breathing to return to normal before he opened his eyes, before he would see his victory or painful defeat.

Then slowly, ever so slowly Leo opened his eyes and took in the sight of something red. It was very deeply stained with the color only it was a little darker, almost crimson. His heart nearly dropped to his chest when he noticed that it was the once white tee shirt his son had worn after the boy had orbed out of his arms and into the danger that awaited him at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

God why did he let him go?

Why didn't he tighten his hold on the boy and keep his safe, there with him, like any loving father would have?

Curse words filled the once pacifist head as he thought about all of the un Elderly like thing he was going to do to the demon responsible for his son's condition or death? He didn't have what it took to follow the tee shirt down and see if there was anything attached to it, but he knew he had to. If he had saved his son he knew the clock was ticking and there was only a few minutes left to restore him back to his full health.

_Come on Leo. Look down. Just look down a little more and you'll know. You'll know for sure if you saved him or if you allowed your son, your little boy, Wyatt's brother to die. Just look. It will only take a second. One glance and you'll know the truth. You'll know if you succeed or failed._

_Just._

_Look._

_Down._

The voice in his head sent the command but now it was up to the rest of him to obey. First things first he had to open his eyes. Not merely crack them but open them, fully, exposing the hazel-green beauty that he knew his son would inherit.

He was doing it.

His eyes were almost open.

Just a little more and he would be able to see everything.

He could now see the lower part of his eyes lids roll up exposing his full sense of sight.

He allowed his eyes to leave the blood soaked shirt and roam down along the cushions of the couch in search of his child, hoping that the force of the drop had somehow pushed the shirt over his sons head almost to the point of falling off.

He searched some more and found something that made his heart sink to his stomach and drain the color from his face, freezing his limbs again as he cried out seeing nothing but the cushions of the sofa covered with the blankets his son once used to warm himself against the cool San Francisco night.

"NOO!" he screamed into the quiet around him as the sound of his voice echoed through out the club.

He failed.

He failed his youngest son. He had let the boy die thinking that he didn't love him. That he didn't care.

He never had the chance to say he was sorry.

Never had the opportunity to make things right and make up for the hurt and pain that his ignorance had created in the life of his son.

A brave boy.

A strong boy.

Someone who deserved love, admiration and praise for the heroic way he sacrificed his life for to save his brothers, to save his family.

My God what was he going to tell Piper?

How was he going to give her the precious gift of discovering a child and yank it all away from her by announcing that same child's death all in the same sentence?

Tears were pouring down the man's face as his left hand was squeezing something hard as he tried to transfer the pain and sadness he was feeling boiling over inside him to this inanimate object.

Wait.

What the hell was in his other hand?

Had he reached up and taken hold of something else and had forgotten about it during the chaos that had taken place during the fight to save his sons life?

Looking down Leo cries immediately halted as he saw a belt buckle resting in his and attached to it was a dark pair of jeans that was once light blue but had changed colors due to the drenching rain that was taking place outside.

He laughed before bursting into tears once more as he saw something far more precious attached to those very same jeans.

His youngest son Christopher.

Knowing that he needed to heal his little boy forced the man to take hold of his senses and place his shaking hands over his son's body. He had new hope. Hope that everything was going to be ok.

Hope that his son would open his eyes and throw himself into his father's arms and together they would work through all of their problems. Everything that had separated them and then they would tell Piper.

She would be so happy to find out about him.

To know that he was her son, a son that they would have to create together, a thought that only increased the man's smile.

But then that smile suddenly faded as he realized that his son was not awakening.

_No, he's just been unconscious for a long time, that's why he's not coming around just yet._

The man told himself so he wouldn't fall off the handle.

_Yeah Chris will be just fine. He's strong, he's a survivor, just like you, just like his mother._

But with each passing minute the man's faith began to falter. Positive thinking gave way to more logic as his son's condition only managed to get somewhat better. At this he was confused. There didn't seem to be any marks which could mean that this had nothing to do with a demon that this was more of a human problem then a supernatural one.

The blood on the shirt.

The blood trail leading from his son's nose made the years of medical training rush to the forefronts of his mind. Deep down Leo knew exactly what was wrong but he wouldn't dare say it. He couldn't. If he did he knew that his son only had a few hours, a week at best to live.

"Come on son, don't give up on me. Not now. Chris please you have to fight" he sobbed not knowing what else to do.

His powers weren't working any more and he could feel it. He just wouldn't, couldn't give up. Not when he son needed him so bad.

"Damn it Chris wake up! Open your eyes son, please!" he shouted as the sound of a muffled scream filled the air.

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was nor did he even care about the million questions that he knew the woman would. He needed to help his son any way he could. Even if he knew his efforts would be in vein.

"Piper" he said as his sore arms to wrap around his sons body, lifting him off of the cold ground before walking over to his once wife.

"Did you just say son?" she said in voice that lingered between shock and fear.

"Yes Piper Chris is our son but I can't explain right now, we have to get him to a hospital and fast" he said leaning up again the woman and orbing out before she had a chance to speak.

He then signaled for her to open the door to the backseat where he laid down the eerily still body of the couple's son. Grabbing the car keys out of the woman's hand he spoke hastily "Piper get in the car we don't have any time to waste. Chris is dying and we need to get him to the doctor. Do you understand?" he asked now concerned for the mental stability of his ex-wife who was staring into the backseat of the car.

The words seemed to bring her back to reality as opened the door and took a seat in the back with her child. She then put his head on her lap as tears rolled down her cheeks and the engine of the jeep purred.

"Everything's going to be ok sweetie" Leo could hear her whisper over and over again to the unconscious form as he speed through the dark, quiet streets of the down town area hoping that they weren't already too late.

* * *

**Thanks again for the great reviews guys! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	5. Wyatt's Brother, Piper's Baby

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a little note to clear some things up and to answer some of your questions. For starters this story takes place right before the Ledgen of Sleepy Halliwell so not even Phoebe knows who Chris is. Now for two of the main questions.**

"Did Chris jump off the bridge or did he fall?" **He fell. In Ch. 1 it says that his body when limp and his world went dark, letting you know that he had in fact passed out. **"I don't get it why can't Leo heal him?" **Well because Leo can't heal mortal illness or something that occured naturally ( you will all find out what's happening with Chris in the next chapter but in this one you getting a little information) **"What happened with Piper?" **The pain that Piper was experiencing in the last chapter was the broken heart for Leo and head pain for Chris.**

Well I hope thatI've cleared up a few things for you. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you all like the new chapter.

**Chapter 4**

He rushed into his room, slamming the heavy steel door hard with one swift gesture of his hand as he cried out in frustration and fear. He wasn't used to these kinds of feelings nor did he ever want to be and for allowing them to even form within his mind, body and soul the twice blessed son was angry with himself. Not only was he angry at himself for becoming so weak, fretful and emotional, all the things he despised but he was livid with the person responsible for his current state of mind, his brother.

His once best friend had brought about the exasperating sentiments that were taking over his blackened soul as images of blood pouring from the boy's nose replayed themselves over and over again in his mind pushing his already shaky sanity to it's breaking point. He panted heavily into the quiet of his dim and mausoleum like surroundings with worry evident in his being as pictures of his father trying to heal the boy without success flashed before his eyes.

"Shit!" he yelled hating the power his brother had over him.

The bastard had betrayed him and turned his back on everything he had ever done for him. Everything he had sacrificed for him. He should hate him. Loath him, but even in his darkest hour he could never dismiss his brother from his heart, what was left of it anyway or hurt him. No. The events of just a few months ago was only a ploy to scare the young man, not to harm him or cause him any pain and if it hadn't been for that dumb bitch Bianca the two men would have been able to talk things over and eventually he could have gotten through to his younger sibling, this he was sure of.

But no.

She had to stick her nose where it didn't belong and died because of it leaving his brother with an even bigger hole in his heart that losing their family had created and if given the chance he would resurrect the Phoenix and kill her ass all over again for causing his brother so much pain.

Pain.

He grinned at the simple yet complex and powerful word that seems to have taken permanent residency in the lives of he and his younger sibling since day one of their conception and now that dreadful spawn of the English language was rearing it's ugly head threatening to rip his baby brother from his life, just as like it did with his parents and aunts. But Wyatt Halliwell wasn't about to let that happen. He was always in control, always one step if not more ahead of the rest and he wasn't going to let some mortal disease defeat him of his brother.

He had to get to the future where he could put an end to all this nonsense and once he cured his brother the younger witch would owe him and would have no choice but to return to the future with him where he should have been in the first place. The last part made him clench his fist tightly but he soon relaxed and took a deep breath deciding that it was best to keep a level head until the younger male was in better health and they were back in the future.

Walking over to one of the many paintings that covered the walls of his elaborate bedroom Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated hard causing his out reached palm to glow bright red before changing into a two small potion vials. One of them was a royal blue color with a black cork sticking out of it, keeping its continence trapped inside while the other was the exact opposite. It was black with a barely visible blue cork showing the distinction between it's counterpart which would carry the man to the future while it would open the portal back from the time in whence he came.

The man smiled slightly as he thought about how easy life was for him in certain aspects but the smile quickly faded as he focused on the task at hand.

Saving his baby brother and bring him home.

**

* * *

Chaos.**

Confusion.

Panic.

Were three of the descriptive words that flooded her mind as she ran through the doors of San Francisco Memorial Hospital, screaming her lungs out for help. Her baby, her little boy was dying before he even really had a chance to live and she had to do what was necessary to stop it from happening.

"Someone please help me!" she yelled as loudly as her voice box would allow.

From her view point she could see almost thirty injured men, woman and children some serious, some not but they were all bleeding in various areas with tears in their eyes as they too cried out for assist, struggling and praying for their voices to be heard over the frantic shouting of the medical staff as they yelled out codes and medical terms she didn't understand while Leo followed close behind her, carrying the still body of her youngest child.

Suddenly a small voice cried out "Mommy it hurts. Please make it stop. It hurts so much" causing her stop short, momentarily forgetting that her child was a grown man. She started to answer him when her eyes caught sight of a little boy around the age of nine or ten with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes that held tears as the drops of old slid down his reddened cheeks. Looking over the child that she knew her own would resemble one day her eyes unwilling rested upon the source of his discomfort. She couldn't help but gasp as she watched his right arm dangle just out of it's socket as the worried mother cried while trying to sooth her son's pain and search the room for a doctor or nurse that could help.

Spotting a free gurney just a few feet to the left of her Piper called out to Leo "Leo lay Chris down over there and help that little boy" she said knowing that her husband could get the dislocated limb back into place with little or no effort at all.

"What!" he practically screamed at the woman who nodded in the direction of the mother and son.

"Leo please" she begged.

"Please what Piper? We have to help our son we don't have time for this!"

"What if that were Chris or Wyatt? Wouldn't you want someone to help them?" she spoke with a pleading look as someone bumped into her roughly almost causing the woman to fall over. And she would have, had she not grabbed onto the gurney in front of her in time.

Looking between his son and the boy who could be his twin if it weren't for the age difference Leo laid the boy down and went over to the injured child, gabbing a few wooden sticks along the way for the boy to bite down on while he fixed the injury.

After she made sure that Leo was able to help the child she shifted her focus to the very still body of the son she didn't know she had until now.

He was so pale.

Deathly pale and his already shallow breathing had trickled down to almost nothing, throwing her into a full on panic attack.

She had to get Leo. It these were her sons last moments the man had every right to be there. To say all the things he needed to say so he would be able to stand the sight of his younger self without breaking down with regret.

She was now sorry that she had made the man leave their child after all he was what was most important at the moment. The screaming and yelling in the back ground became almost unbearable as all the voices mixed into to one deafening noise as her world began to spin out of control.

"HELP!" she screamed adding her voice to the madness taking place around her as her eyes filled with salt water once again.

She never felt so helpless and out of control in all her life.

Piper Halliwell, the charmed one, the powerful witch and once wife of an Elder never felt so ineffectual, lost and scared before making the situation even more agonizing.

"It's ok baby. Everything's going to be alright. Just hold on. Please. Just hold on for Mommy" she spoke softly into the boy's ear, hoping that he could hear her.

"Piper" she barely heard the father of her two children call out from behind her.

"Leo!" she replied not removing her hand from her sons' now cooling one. "We have to do something, we're losing him"

She didn't under much of what was going on and she didn't care. All she wanted, all she needed was to know that her son was going to be ok. That she wasn't going to lose him, not at such a young age.

God why was life so unfair to her? To her family? Wasn't it enough that death had taken her mother, grandmother and sister away, now it wanted to take her baby too?

"Move him over here" the familiar voice spoke to her again as she moved her son closer to one of the emergency rooms where three people where already being operated on.

"Someone please help us! Our son's sick. Please, he's dying" the Elder cried out to those around him when only one answered.

"I'm sorry Sir but you're going to have to wait. There was a major accident where a two buses collided with a train and we're working as quickly as we can to save as many people as possible" he said looking over the boy "besides your son doesn't look as bad off as some of the others so I'm afraid he gonna have to wait a while"

"NO! You don't understand" Piper cried out, trying to explain to the doctor that her sons' injury was internal.

But it was no use. The man had already turned and entered back into the room where he was busy helping a man who was bleeding heavily and was missing half of his right leg.

"No, this can't be happening" the woman sobbed into her hands knowing that her son's life was nearing the end. "Leo, Leo please try to heal him again"

"Piper I can't" the man responded not only because they were in public but because he knew it wouldn't work. This was a mortal illness and there for nothing he could do.

"JUST DO IT DAMN IT!" she screamed not understanding his logic.

Why couldn't he heal their son? What the fuck kind of Elder couldn't heal!

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD IF I COULD PIPER? Damn it he's my son too! I don't want to lose him either"

Right then Leo spotted a young man running through the doors of the ER while grabbing for medical scrubs. Before anyone could take notice of this Leo ran up the man and dragged him in the direction of his son.

"You have to help our son, please!" the man said pointing to the motionless body that lay on a gurney before him.

"Sir please, I know you're upset but your son is not in need of my help like the others are but I promise the second everything slows down I'll take care of him" the doctor spoke in a solemn voice not bothering to question their youth in comparison to the age of their son.

"No, you will not let my son die damn it!" Piper said having had enough of the smart yet very naïve professionals. "His injuries are internal and if you don't help him soon he will die! Now please Mister, please. Just help my little boy"

"Ok, what were his symptoms?" the blond male said giving into the pleas of the boy's parents.

"He had server pain in his head followed by heavy bleeding through the nostrils" Leo said giving the doctor a knowing look.

"How long has he been having these headaches?" the man asked while opening the closed eye lids of the boy raveling white eyes with red blotches of blood.

"NOOOOO!" the boy's mother screamed out in horror before dropping to her knees. She had never seen anything so awful in her life. Leo quickly rushed to her sides as the doctor called out

"I NEED TWO NURSES IN ER 4 STAT!"

"My baby! Please help my baby" the woman continued to scream as two woman escorted the doctor into the emergency room.

Leo could do nothing but rock the hysterical woman in his arms back and forth as they waited beside the room where the fight to save his son's life was ragging on but deep down, in the mist of the pain, confusion, guilt and hope there was nothing but despair.

The despair that went along with the sadness of watching the life of your child fade away.


	6. Pain and Delusions

**Chapter 5**

The painful, taunting passing of time tore at them like a sharpened blade against sensitive of skin, baiting them to react as ferocious lions ready to pounce on anything to protect the life of their cub, but yet they couldn't. For time existed in a plane closed off to them, holding the couple at it's mercy showing no signs of ever letting go. All they could do was linger outside the grey-blue double doors that kept them from their child as the race to save his life, if possible, was still raging on. The chaos in the background sounded more like the gentle whisper of a gusty wind as both Piper and Leo were lost in their respective thoughts as both the mother and father starred aimlessly at the white walls in front them with reddened eyes and sore throats where their screams had escaped their mouths an hour before.

They were in pain.

More pain then any person should feel in one life time but who ever said life was fair or that happiness was ever guaranteed to anyone?

No, both Piper and Leo had learned a long time ago that destiny had a sick sense of humor and loved to give and take, life, happiness and family at will, always leaving them with the shorter end of the stick while it laughed and reveled in the moment. And right now that same fate was threatening to destroy their lives once again and rip their newly found son straight from their arms and lead him to the door of its equally merciless friend, death. Something that he didn't deserve, something that should never thing about crossing his path at such a young age, but yet here it was, ready to take him away from parents who just a few short hours ago thought themselves to be his enemies.

ENEMY.

Some one who is your adversary, your foe, someone who hates your very being and curse the Gods for allowing you to draw breath time and time again, a lowly regard that no parent should ever hold their child in.

But in the end Piper and Leo had done just that and no amount of guilt, shame or self-loathing would ever change how much they hurt the young Halliwell and with him so close to tasting the bitter bile of death, only severed as the preverbal knife to the heart. A painful jab that Piper and Leo would suffer for days, weeks and mouths to come all of which they both deserved as they waited for the young doctor to walk through the door and deliver news that would either put a smile of hope on their faces or rock their world and shatter it down to it's very core.

"Leo" the woman called out as the man rocked back and forth beside her as if were locked away in a padded cell forced to converse with his own psyche.

She sighed slightly and blinked back the tears that fell for both her son and the diminished mental capacity of her ex-husband. She knew he wouldn't respond. He was too lost in the agony and pain that a parent feels when the life of their child is hanging in the balance and they can't do a damn thing but watch.

He was broken.

Almost as broken and wounded as their son who was fighting for his life as the odds were banning together against him. Her only hope was that neither of them would give up. Returning her gaze to the whiteness of the emergency room walls Piper allowed her mind to envision what her life would be like raising two of the most wonderful boys in the world. Her eyes seemed to regain a little of their hazel sparkle as she dreamt of the day that her children were old enough to help her out in the kitchen as they learned to enjoy the wonders of cooking and sharing important moments with family and the bonding that could take place in the most simplest of ways. She thought about what their first day of school would be like and how protective Wyatt would be of his baby brother and all the trouble that they would get into which she was sure would result in many sliver streaks.

She then allowed a hint of laughter to escape her lips making her appear as if she were certifiably insane but she didn't care. She was too lost in her own world, one where magic didn't exist and her boys were happy and safe, without the threat of evil of illness looming over their heads continuing to blanket their lives in pain and anguish. They were happy in her mind, safe and problem free.

She loved this new world.

It was a happy one where pain didn't exist and everything was perfect. If only she could stay here and allow the fantasy to replace her painful reality. Maybe if she believed in it a little more and forced her subconscious to except and embrace this new world then she would never have to leave here. She'd never had to face the heartbreak and despair ever again. Her smile grew wider as more pictures and happy moments that have yet to occur flashed before her eyes, appearing so real to the witch that she could almost reach out and touch them.

Almost.

For when she did the woman was met with nothing but cold air instead of the cheek of her youngest child in which she had out stretched her hand to touch and make the transition from fantasy to reality, but like most joyful and harmonious in life, she was not meant to partake in it.

Shirking back in defeat Piper pulled her legs into her chest as tears burned her cheek for the thousandth time that night as she rested her head on her knees and fixated her eyes on the operating room doors again, willing them to open and for once, just once give her the happy ending that both she and her husband deserved.

But when the door creaked open ever so slowly the look. The pained, sorrowful, dreadful look that was plastered over the futures of the young doctor told her other wise as he eyes begged for those same features to changed.

Longed for them to change.

To reveal hope instead of pessimism and sympathy the medical staff gives you before they say that they have done all that they could do. That the person you love is gone forever and that you would never see their smile again or hear their laugh.

But as he walked towards her in slow motion with his two nurses behind them, hiding their faces from the mother and father unable to drink in the pain in their eyes, she knew that her child's life had or was about to come to an end before it even had a chance to begin.

God no.

This couldn't be happening.

No, I have to be strong and think positive.

He's not going to say what those awful words.

God please don't let him say it.

If I've ever done anything good, if I was ever a good witch and great protector of the innocent please don't let him speak those cruel, unforgiving words. Piper thought to her self as Leo stood by her side and took her hands in his before the doctor came to a complete stop in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt" He began as Piper felt her breath become lodged in her chest. He then spoke the seven words no parent ever wants to hear when one is speaking of their child.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"

* * *

I seemed to have lost a few reviewers with the last chapter so I hope the new installment has renewed your intrest in this story. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this story. It means a lot to me :) Thanks again I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and like always don't forget to review! 


	7. Bad News, Wyatt's Denial

**Chapter 6**

He stood in a dim corner just a few short feet away from them as he watched on with curious eyes, waiting for the mortal to render the verdict on his brother's life. This mere human was going to tell his parents whether or not his brother shall live or die. Whether the young man was going to continue to draw breath or be deprived of it. The tension in the air was thick and neither he, nor his family was prepared to hear the life altering words that would shatter them all and leave the trio in agony and despair for years to come.

With just a few short words, their lives could be ruined forever.

The newly found child, Piper and Leo's second son, Wyatt's brother who held secrets of their childhood, his best friend yet mortal enemy, the person who held the only key available to his heart would be stolen from their lives or by the grace of God live in it for one more day.

Wyatt cursed softly as he thought about the power that this creature possessed over himself, his family, his sibling and needless to say he didn't like it. The thought of someone being able to shatter his world with only a few words made him grind his teeth together in distain and envy, driving him even more insane then he already was. No one ever had this much control over him, EVER. He felt like a caged animal pacing the floor of his confined surrounds just waiting for the opportunity to escapes and pounce on his captors who had been mocking and taunting him with their freedom and supremacy. He wanted to teach this so called healer a lesson that he would never forget. That Wyatt Halliwell was the only one with absolute power and authority and neither he nor his incompetent colleagues would ever take control of a situation from him again.

After all he was the ruler of the world, heir to Excalibur, the twice blessed son, the prophesized one; nothing was supposed to get to him. Nothing was ever supposed to concern him, cause him to lose his cool and succumb to pathetic human emotions. It wasn't presumed to be possible, but yet here he was.

And it was all because of him, his baby brother.

The boy who was nothing more then a spoiled little brat who had to have everything go his way. The boy who would fight him tooth and nail, holding on to the naïve notion of good and evil, right and wrong that his mother and aunts and instilled in them both. The only difference was that he wasn't blinded by undying loyalty; no he was strong and smart enough to see the truth and did the only thing that felt right. The only thing that made since to him and that was to take over both sides, giving him the ultimate power and keeping the only person he had left safe. Too bad Christopher never quite grasped that particular concept.

Damn it.

If he wasn't so damn stubborn like their mother and father then he wouldn't be in this mess. He would have been right by his side and then he would have been able to heal him, unlike their useless father. His brother would have been safe if he hadn't embarked on this ridiculous quest to "save" him from some imaginary evil that turned him. Wyatt had to snicker to himself at the thought of the absurd idea, but that was his baby brother, always having to make things more difficult then what they actually were.

In reality no one had turned him. Life and lost had done it. Nothing more, nothing less. Just facing the harsh truth that choosing sides and pinning the so called good guys against the bad guys only got his family killed in the end and never had any actual winners, only losers with someone occasionally gaining the upper hand. Now with him in control there would be no more lost. Except those who opposed him. Then they would have to pay a very heavy price. But in the end he was happy with his life. No one now wielded the power to rip his remaining family from him, well at least that's what he thought.

Lifting his eyes once again and retuning his hearing to the voice of the doctor before him Wyatt listened in on the conversation that would change his life as he knew it forever.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt" He began as Piper felt her breath become lodged in her chest. He then spoke the seven words no parent ever wants to hear when one is speaking of their child.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" the doctor continued as he looked between the rather young parents. He could see the pain and anticipation in their eyes, sprinkled with just a bit of hope, in which he would have to take away. He always hated giving families bad new and today, for some reason he felt even worse. In that moment he could feel his features start to tingle and tears well up in his eyes but he had to hold it all in, after all giving bad news was part of his job.

"Yes doctor" Leo found his voice as he held a wavering Piper in his arms. The man tightened his grip on the woman and had it not been for his strong arms securing her within them the young mother would have surely hit the floor. It was taking everything Leo had not to fall apart again as he eagerly awaiting the information that he had already known was coming. And he dreaded it.

After all Leo Wyatt was a very well known doctor in his time before he had headed off to war and knew the symptoms that his child had could only mean one thing but he couldn't say it. Not until the doctors were sure. He couldn't break Piper's heart like that and shatter her already fragile mind, it would be too much for her to bare. Hell it would have been too much for him to comprehend as well. But now the hour was upon them as they looked at the teary eyed doctor, holding on tightly to each other as they held their breaths waiting to hear the words that both had dreaded since their arrival at SFM.

"I'm afraid your son has a brain tumor" he said now looking down to the floor slightly angry with himself for not possessing the skills or the nonexistent medicine to save the boy. He could now hear the heavy sobbing and screams of the boy's mother as she collapsed down to the floor suddenly unable to support her own weight.

He didn't want to continue. He didn't want to say the last few words that would probably send the woman into a state of catatonia, but he had too. Just a few more words and he will be able to run off to the lounge and release tears of his own.

"And I" he paused for a moment to take a deep breath as neither Piper nor Leo bothered to look up, both too lost in their own grief and despair. "And I'm sorry to say that he's not breathing own his own right now" he said as the water escaped his eyes and made their way down his reddened cheeks. "Umm, he's hooked up to a respirator and a few ivies with medication to help ease the pain" he paused once again as the boy's mother continued to sob into her husbands chest as the man shifted his gaze to look up at him.

"How much longer does he have?" Leo spoke in a low voice almost as if he already knew the answer to the question.

The young doctor voice seemed to fade away at the sound of the question and the pained look in the father's eyes.

How was he supposed to say this?

How was he supposed to hand down this unfair and unjust verdict?

How was he supposed to get through this and tell the seemingly loving parents that their son didn't have more then a week to live?

Images of his own son flashed through his head as he suddenly felt the need to call him and his wife to make sure that they were safe and well. Part of him felt horribly selfish for his train of thought but he was only human and taking in the scene before him made him realize just how turn that statement was.

"Christopher only has three days to live" he said before quickly adding "He's in room 204 I advise you to visit him this very second. My earlier estimate was a generous one" he finished abruptly before he headed off through the double doors and out of sight.

"Piper" a heartbroken Leo spoke as he pulled both himself and his ex-wife to their feet. "We have to go see him" he barely chocked out as he began to lead both he and his wife to their destination.

Down through the quieter section of the hospital Piper and Leo slowly made their way to down the corridor of the bare halls, holding their breath the whole way while trying to prepare themselves for what they were going to see.

They were now passing room 200 where a mother and son pair were crying over what they assumed was their husband and father as the nurses covered the man with a white sheet right before the woman passed out while her son stood motionless, staring down at the body of his father.

Across the hall in room 201 the scene was no better as mother and father sat on either side of their unconscious little girl while reading her a bedtime story holding each other close, trying not to cry and alert their child to their pain.

Next to them in suite 203 was an elderly man sitting by his wife's bed side willing her to awaken while telling her about how much he needs her and how his life held no meaning without her in it. Removing their eyesight from the painful scene the couple came to a stop when they took in the room number across the hall.

They were here.

Standing outside the closed door of room 204 Piper and Leo looked at each other for a short moment before walking over to the door and turning the knob.

When they opened the door all they could see was machines.

Lots and lots of machines all hooked up to their little boy who laid static in the center of it all with white bandages wrapped around his head. Leo had to steady himself as he took in the sight of his helpless little boy who had given up so much for his family only to end up in his current state. The man couldn't help but wonder how long the tumor had been around or if it was treatable at first while making a promise to himself to stay on top of his son's heath as he grew up to ensure that this scene never takes place again. Slowly he walked up behind his wife who the second she felt his presence turned around and buried her face in his chest to block out the horrible image before her.

They were both so focused on Chris that the presence of the tall blond man holding a trembling set of hands over the boy with a golden light illuminating from them didn't concern the couple. But as Leo looked at the teary eyed male all the features his face held instantly reminded him of his own. His hazel-green eyes, the messy blond hair, the strong jaw line, everything resembled both he and the younger version of his eldest son.

"Wyatt" the man questioned as he led his wife over their his son's bed side.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE!" the man yelled as closed his eyes and focused so hard you could see the veins popping out of forehead.

"Wyatt?" a puzzled Piper looked as a glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes. "He's here to save Chris" she smiled slightly to Leo who only gave her and their son a sympathetic look.

"It's not going to work son" he spoke with a tone of pain and heartbreak.

"YES IT WILL! I'M WYATT HALLIWELL DAMN IT I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT" he screamed forcing Leo to close the door to keep the affairs of his family private.

"He's right Leo. He can save Chris so just be quiet and let him concentrate. Let him safe his brother" warned Piper who rang her hands together as she expected her son to open his eyes at any moment.

Leo didn't have the heart to tell both mother and son that their efforts and raised hopes were in vein so he pulled his wife into a set next to his son's bed and sat down beside her and waited for his son to tire himself out and realize that nothing he could do would save his brother. And when this information came to pass he would have to prepare himself for all hell to break loose.

* * *

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and yes in this story magic can not heal mortal aliments. But it could still turn out ok, maybe. (Incert Evil laughter here)


	8. Helping Piper To Deal

**Chapter 7**

Leo watched with red, glistening eyes as his eldest child was exhausting the last of his powers trying desperately to save his younger sibling. The man was now sitting in a chair beside his brother's bed with his sore arms draped over the younger witch with his head rested on his stomach while willing him to awaken. He too had tears in his eyes that Leo was certain would dry up and turn to rage at some point soon but for now there was nothing but pain, pure unadulterated pain.

It was a sad sight to behold and it took everything in him not to run to his son's side and beg him to stop draining himself and his powers in vain and that there was nothing they could do to bring his brother back no matter how much all of them wished there was. But he knew that he would only be met with a hard, cold stare and be told that he needed to concentrate and that he didn't need nor want any comfort from Leo or anybody else so in order keep his son from completely going over the edge the Elder chose to stay away.

"Please wake up, please. You can't leave me Chris. Please"

Leo heard the shaken, soft voice of his son cry out when only an hour ago it was tough, strong and threatening. At that moment he couldn't help but smile a little at just how much Wyatt loved his brother despite his cruelty to him in the past or future, however you chose to look at it, deep down he loved the boy and what he was putting his self through at this very second was proof of that love. He just wished that Chris could open his eyes long enough to see it.

Beside him sat a depleted Piper whom seemed to be looking between her two sons and the telephone, more than likely thinking about whether or not she should call her sisters and inform them of their whitelighters identity and current condition. Knowing that the woman could use the extra support once it became obvious that Wyatt's attempt to save their second child's life had failed and judging by the man's now drooping eye lids and the barely visible golden light, that time was fast approaching.

"Piper" he spoke quietly to avoid being yelled at by his son. "I think you should call Phoebe and Paige"

"I was thinking about it but I don't think that I have it in me to tell them" she replied as she looked around the room as if she were lost.

"It's ok. I'll tell them. I just think you need to get them down here before…"

"Before what Leo?" she looked at him with a stare that warned him not to continue his sentence.

"Piper we have to face the fact that Chris…"

"Chris is going to be just fine and once Wyatt is done healing him we can explain to him how sorry we are for how we treated him and then…"

"Piper"

"Let me finish Leo!" she screamed as her body began to tremble while she held up a hand to silence him. "And then we are going to make it up to him. For starters I want him to move into the manor with us, with his family and then we can help him save Wyatt. Um, I'll find out what all his favorite foods are and we'll have whatever he wants every night and if you, Paige or Phoebe complain even once and I will banish your asses from my house. Am I making myself clear?"

Leo didn't have the heart to shatter his wife's world or her already fragile mind. He knew that she needed to believe in the words that she spoke so he would just have to go along with it for now and deal with the wrath of her pain later.

"Ok. But for now you just need to call Phoebe and Paige and let them know what's going on" the man spoke as he shot a glance over to his son who had now passed out with his red arms resting across his brother's torso and legs. Seeing this Leo knew that he was going to be forced with the challenge of keeping his son from losing it and he would have to count on Phoebe and Paige to help Piper get through while he tired to keep Wyatt from hurting himself or others.

"Fine but…" Piper began to speak before quickly becoming silent once she noticed that Wyatt was no longer awake or trying to heal his brother. "Leo what's going on? Why did he stop healing Chris?" she continued as she stood up and went to check on both her children.

"He's alright Piper. He just exhausted himself out. He'll come around in about an hour or two."

"AN HOUR OR TWO? NO, CHIRS NEEDS HIM NOW LEO!" the eldest charmed one yelled out as panic and fear got the best of her.

"Honey please there's nothing Wyatt could have done. You've seen how long he tried to heal Chris…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Chris will be fine. Once I wake Wyatt up and he finishes healing him he'll be back to his usual neurotic, bossy self and if you don't stop will all of your negativity then I will have you removed from my son's room"

"He's my son too Piper!" Leo spoke in a raised voice, letting his emotions get the best of him before he took a deep breath and settled down again. "Honey listen to me, you have to calm down. This isn't helping Wyatt or Chris" Leo said rushing over to the woman's side and wrapping his arms around her only to be shoved back roughly.

"Wyatt sweetie, please wake up. Please your brother needs you, he won't live if you don't get your ass up right now!" she said while violently shaking him and hitting him hard in the back.

"PIPER! Stop it!" he yelled trying to stop his wife from further assaulting his son. But she only threw up her hands and froze him instead.

A few minutes had gone by before Leo came around and once he did he was confronted with the same scene. A hysterical Piper beating on their unconscious son with tears rolling down her cheeks and harsh words escaping her lips.

"I hate you! This is all your fault!" he heard her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Piper! Stop this right now! What if Chris heard what you were saying? He would think that you were talking to him and that you hate him. Is that what you want?" Leo questioned knowing full well that their son couldn't hear a word they were saying but what eles could he do? Allow the assault to continue?

Piper seemed to understand what he was saying and moved to the other side of her son, pulled a chair up next the bed, laid her head on his chest and cried.

Looking at the scene before him broke Leo's heart. He didn't know what to do. Should he call her sisters to help her deal with what he knew was about to happen next or comfort take a seat next to his wife and comfort her before making the call?

It was a hard decision to make so he did the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. Pulling his chair next to his wife's Leo sat beside the woman, put one arm around her and picked up the phone with the other and hoped that Phoebe and Paige could make it to the hospital before it was too late.

* * *

Phoebe was growing more and more worried as she searched every room in the house for any signs of her sister and when Leo and Chris didn't respond to her calls she knew something was up.

Had Piper or Leo been hurt or worse?

But that didn't make sense. After all Leo could heal and orb and they had Chris for extra orbing power if something happened to Leo, but then again what if they were all trapped in the underworld being held captive by some demon?

She didn't know the answers to her questions all she knew was that someone she loved was in a great deal of pain. At that moment she cursed her empathic abilities as hot tears streamed down her eyes and she searched yet another room praying that she would find her sister or any one of the two whitelighters.

Suddenly she could hear the phone ringing. Hoping the person on the other end had the answers to her question Phoebe raced into the nearest bedroom alerting a very startled Paige.

"What the hell?" the groggy woman asked as she eyed her sister suspiciously while she watched the woman scramble for the receiver.

"Hello" Phoebe replied ignoring the evil glare her baby sister was throwing at her.

"Phoebe its Leo"

"Leo what's going on? Why didn't you answer my call? Is Piper ok?" questioned Phoebe as a million different scenarios ran through her mind.

"I can't talk right now Phoebe I just need you and Paige to get down to San Francisco Memorial as soon as possible. Piper needs you" was the last words Phoebe heard before grabbing her sleeping nephew and instructing her younger sister to orb.

* * *

Thanks a lot for the glowing reviews! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!


	9. Dulling Green Eyes

**Chapter 8**

Every passing moment hurt. Every second they were separated from their sister seemed to act like alcohol being poured over an open wound, taunting it and intensifying the pain and prolonging their despair. They had so many unanswered questions. So many pieces to the puzzle were missing and the longer they took to arrive at their destination the more frustrated and distressed they became.

Suddenly orbing wasn't so convenient and although it only took seconds, that short span of time can seem like an eternity when someone you love is struggling and knocking at death's door. They didn't know what was awaiting them in that hospital room or what they would be forced to see but whatever it was, they knew they had what it took to survive the latest family crisis.

They always have.

For Phoebe it was like losing Prue all over again. The sadness, the never ending pain and longing was still with her till this day and if she was losing Piper she knew it would break her both emotionally and physically. The constant ache she knew would take over was already starting to take root in her soul as pictures of her life without her sister flashed before her very eyes. Why were the beings above punishing her again? What had she done to deserve having the people she loved ripped out of her life? What had she done that was so wrong, so unforgivable?

Meanwhile Paige held the same thoughts only she was forced to remember the death of her parents. The people she loved more then anything in the world but now they were gone. The couple was snatched from her life when she needed them the most and without so much as a warning and now she was faced with losing her sister as well and having to relive the pain and anguish that went along with the loss and emptiness of losing a loved one all over again. But at least this time she had Phoebe as well as Leo to help her through, she just hoped that it was not too late and that Piper could be saved.

But when they formed Piper and Phoebe could only gasp at the sight before them as not a single audible word was able to be formed in their brains nor were any comprehensible enough to escape their lips. They stood motionless in the silence of the room that only held the fait sound of sobbing in the background as they surveyed their new surroundings and tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. Although they now were able to breath a sigh of relief that it wasn't their sister's life that was in danger something about the scene before them just wasn't right?

Were their eyes deceiving them?

Was that their whitelighter?

Was that Chris, the so called angel lying in a bed before them with his head covered in bandages…dying?

Was that even possible? And if so why was it so important for them to be there and even more to the point why was it so heartbreaking for Piper and Leo who couldn't stand the boy?

As the two charmed ones studied the area with more alert eyes they caught sight of a blond headed male who was resting his head on the stomach of their whitelighter with reddened arms draped across him, sporting tear stained eyes and a look of complete exhaustion as he was now slowly starting to come around.

"Piper?" Paige spoke in a low tone of voice as not to disturb the two men.

Piper and Leo looked up now noticing that they were no longer alone. Piper, whom looked even more fatigued then the man before her motioned for her sisters to come closer as she exhaled sharply and wiped her red, swollen eyes.

"What happened honey?" the woman continued as he Phoebe too began to breakdown as her sister's emotions got the best of her.

"It's Chris" she said not meaning to state the obvious but unable to articulate the words that pained her so much to speak.

"What about him and why are you two so upset and who the hell is he?" Paige motioned to her nephew, unbeknownst to her.

Leo was about to shout angry words to his sister in law who held no regard for the life of his son but decided to relent due to the woman's ignorance that was his own not so long ago.

"I found out Chris's identity today" Leo spoke before looking down at his watch "Well yesterday. Anyway he's…" Leo's voice suddenly escaped him as words became lodged in his throat and his eyes became watery again.

"He's what Leo?" questioned Paige who now growing anxious to hear the revelation.

Leo swallowed hard before continuing as he tried to steady his breaths to make sure that he would be heard the first time and not have to repeat what he was about to say. "He's…" the man stopped once again trying to regain his composure.

"Damn it Leo just say it!" shouted Phoebe through tears demanding to know why her sister was suffering, even though she had a good idea what the Elder was about to say.

"He's our son, he has a brain tumor and he's going to die" Piper said so low that the two woman almost didn't hear her.

"What?" asked the youngest sister as she sat down on the bed beside her nephew. This wasn't possible. No, there had to be some kind of mistake. This man, this liar, this person who had ruined her sister's life couldn't be her nephew. He just couldn't.

"I know what you're feeling right now Paige. Behind all the denial and anger you feel guilt" the eldest sister spoke as she watched her younger sister's eyes become filled with water. "I know this because I felt the same way. I was forced to remember everything I've said and done to him from the moment he arrived to the second he orbed out of the house yesterday morning after I kicked him out. Me, his mother, the person that was supposed to protect him from pain caused him the most and now my baby is laying there, dying and I'm sitting her wishing it were me instead" she cried and allowed a soft whimper to flee from her lips before continuing "But that wouldn't make any sense right, because if it were me then Chris would never be born but God forgive me because I don't know what's worse"

"WHAT!" questioned a now fully awake Wyatt as he glared at his mother, wishing he had the strength to stand up and knock her on her ass. "What the hell's the matter with you? How could you say that? How could you say that you don't want my brother to be conceived you selfish bitch?"

Her son's words hit her hard but she didn't have what it took to respond all she could do, all she ever had the strength to do for the last few hours was cry and even that was fading, fast.

"That's not what your mother meant and you know it Wyatt" Leo said through quivering lips.

"Oh shut the hell up Leo! You're even more worthless and pitiful then she is. My God if were any real Elder you would have been able to save him. To bring my brother back to life but you can't even do that so as far as I'm concerned you can both go to hell" the man yelled back while trying to hold in tears.

"Stop it" Phoebe spoke in a calm manner while staring a whole through her nephew.

"Yeah Wyatt fighting with your parents is not going to help Chris. In fact you may be hurting him. I mean he could be listening to us right now and this is what you want him to hear. That you despise your mother and blame your father for his illness" Paige picked up where her sister left off.

But instead of succeeding in claming the older boy down all they did was anger him even further.

"Oh and hearing that he was basically a mistake is just so much better right Aunt Paige" the man answered back with sarcasm.

At that moment tempers flared and hate filled words flew back and forth from both side keeping them completely unaware of what was going on between them.

_Christopher Perry Halliwell thought he was going insane when he was awoken by the sound of his brother's voice. At first he tired to shake it off but when he heard his father use the man's name and the words that were spoken next by his aunts he knew it was no dream at all and what was going on around him was very real. His eyes were now opening slightly and he could see the shadowy figures standing around him, except for his brother who was sitting off to his right. He wanted to shout and get their attention and put an end to their bickering but unfortunately he didn't have time to ponder any further as he could now feel a heavy, throbbing pain come into play, holding his thoughts and body captive._

_He wanted to scream out in agony but his sore throat and dry thought wouldn't allow even a whimper to escape. He felt trapped inside his own body and became panicked when he couldn't get the attention of his family but then he felt it. His senses were finally starting to come around and he could now feel his hand being held firmly but his brother. Now if he could only regain his control over his body he could squeeze his brother's hand and get his family's attention._

"This isn't fair to him Wyatt!" he heard his Aunt Phoebe shout. "He's dying for Christ sake and this is what he want him to hear right before…" she trailed off unable to finish, not that Wyatt would have allowed her to anyway.

"STOP SAYING THAT! My brother is not going to die you hear me? He's not going to die!" the man shouted back.

_If it were any other time Chris would have jumped up and down knowing that his brother still loved him but right now getting rid of this pain was all that matter to him._

_Gathering all his strength the boy tried hard to focus on his right hand and what he wanted to accomplish. Steadying his breathing Chris tried first to work on his muscles, seeing if he could speed up the process expanding and contracting them as he struggled to get back his control. _

_His first attempted failed._

_His second was just a little more successful then the first but he wouldn't give up. He was in pain and he needed to get his someone to stop it. Not only that but if these were truly his last hours he wanted to be able to say good-bye to his family and let them know just how much he loved them. _

_Just a little more Chris, he told himself as he tired to squeeze his brother's hand. _

Wyatt felt something lightly brush his hand. He studied the hand of his brother with new found hope in his eyes as he waited to feel something else but when no new sensation was to be found the man returned a scowling gaze back to his family and continued to vent.

"It's not like you love him, hell you don't even like him"

"That's not fair Wyatt and you know it. Besides when we were fighting with Chris we had no clue as to who he was or what his real intentions were towards this family so what's your excuse for treating him like shit"

That was it. Paige had gone too far and she knew it by the look in her nephew's eyes. He was pissed. Livid beyond words as she watched with terror as he lifted his hand to do her harm but them suddenly he stopped.

"Ouch, what the…" he said looking down at his hand that the source of pain seemed to be coming from.

Holding onto him tightly was the hand of his little brother who had his nails digging deeply into his skin.

"Chris" the boy smiled now gaining the attention of his family.

"What, what's going on?" questioned Leo who walked over to his son's bed side as did Piper, Paige and Phoebe..

"Come on bro, open your eyes. That's it, you can do it" willed the older male as he leaned in close and began lovingly stroking the boy's head.

Two second latter the group was met with the dulling green eyes of Christopher Halliwell.


	10. My Perfect Angel

**A/N I know it took me forever to update but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and like always please don't forget to review. (Oh and no,no one missed anything this takes place just fifteen minutes after Chris wakes up)**

**Chapter 9**

It wasn't supposed to end this way. He was supposed to have more time. Damn it why did everything in his life have to be so fucking hard? All he wanted to do was tell his family how much he loved them and beg their forgiveness for causing them so much distress, sadness and grief. He was so close and he had fought so hard to come back to them and when he was able to open his eyes and take in the sight of all the people that he loved standing around him it had literally brought tears to his eyes, tears that his brother and once enemy had gently wiped them away. They were saying how much they loved him and how frightened they were that he wouldn't make it. His mother had taken a seat at his side and was lovingly stroking his hair along with his father while his brother stood guard on the other. It was like a dream come true.

That's when it happened.

That's when his arch enemy fate had decided that his time was up. Intense waves of pain bombarded his skull making him feel as if someone was repeatedly hitting in the head with a baseball bat, increasing his pain with each and every breath. Through his muffled hearing he could make out the loud beeping coming from the many machines that were hooked up to his body. The alarming sounds were only being slightly masked by his mother's horrified screams as she yelled his name, calling him her baby and begging him not to leave her. In the background he could barely make out the shouting coming from his father and brother, yelling at the medical staff to do something as he stared at the blurry shadows of his family who were now being forced out of the room.

He now stood outside his body watching in the dark silhouette of the chaotic hospital room as the doctors and nurses worked feverously to save him. His eyes then fell upon his father as the man fought hard against three security guards trying desperately to get him while calling out his name. Meanwhile his mother was hysterical, rocking back and forth in the arms of her sisters. It was the most difficult scene he ever had to witness in his life.

He wanted to rush to their side and comfort them. Tell them that he was ok and that he no longer felt any pain and that they can go on with their lives and find a way to save his brother and not to waste their time mourning him. But unfortunately in life we don't always get what we want and in Chris's case death was just as spiteful.

"Let me see my son got damn it!" the harsh words and pain filled cries of his father made him cringe. Although he was still vaguely upset with the elder for being absent for most of his life he was still his father and Chris never wanted to see him suffer the way he was at that very moment and the fact that it was because of him only added to the boy's sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Dad" the boy spoke as he moved to stand at his father's side hating himself more and more with each step he too in the man's direction. If he were stronger like Wyatt then he would have had what it took to live and to keep his family from experiencing the torment that they were being forced to deal with right now. "Dad please listen to me" he pleaded in a raised voice in hopes of getting the man's attention and putting an end to his rage. He then tired unsuccessfully to take hold of the man's arms and shake some sense into him. Instead he passed right through him and landed on the ground hard directly in front of his mother and heartbroken aunts.

But they weren't his concern right now. No he needed to focus on his father and bring the man back to his right mind. "Dad!" he screamed out worriedly as two large men and another doctor carrying a needle tackled the elder man, knocking him down the floor.

"Keep him still" ordered the doctor as he pulled a bottle from his pocket and began to fill the syringe with the liquid.

"NO! You can't do this to me. Please, just let me see my son. Please I have to get to my boy he needs me" the Elder said before wincing from the prick of the sharp steel against his skin.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" questioned Phoebe through tears as she held a now shell shocked Piper.

"We just gave him a sedative to help him relax so he won't hurt himself or anyone else" the doctor said motioning for the men to place the man on a gurney outside his son's room.

"I…just…want…to see…my…son…Please…I…have to be…with…him. He…nee…needs…me" Leo Wyatt spoke slow and softly as the medication made it's way through his system causing him to become partially unconscious.

"Dad I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Chris said now standing next to the man as tears formed in his eyes. "Things will get better for you all soon, I promise"

The boy spoke as he continued to watch the heart wrenching scene before him. This was all his fault. If he had just acted like a man instead of crying like a little boy to his father about his true identity then none of this would ever have happened. His family would be at home right now in bed and within a week or two they would have forgotten about their annoying little future boy. They wouldn't have given him a second thought and all would have been well and none of them would be hurting. They wouldn't feel so broken. At this realization Chris wanted to scream out in frustration, break something, shatter some inanimate object, display how he felt inside and how screwed up his life truly was and the fact that he couldn't only severed to piss him off that much more.

Suddenly his ranting stopped as he noticed the hospital room door open. Everyone around him seemed to move in slow motion and if it weren't for the small fact that he was no longer in his body he would have surely heard the pounding of his heart in his ears and felt it became lodged in his throat. He then watched with a heavy cloud of dread and anxiety hanging above him, knowing exactly what was about to be said while mentally preparing himself for the emotional outburst of his family members.

* * *

The two nurses and doctor walked over to the group with heart heavy looks plastered on their faces. Their eyes held unleashed tears as they thought about the best way to break the news and although they were trained professional and dealt with situations like this everyday it didn't make facing the families any easier, especially when the deceased member is so young. Their sadness and sympathy escaladed when they studied the scene before them.

The boy's poor heartbroken father had been sedated and judging by the current state of the man's wife he knew that the second he had given them the news that she too will need the soothing and calming effects of the drugs. On the other side stood a tall blond gentlemen who held a strong resemblance to the young man's father. He appeared to be staring at the white walls in front of him and was mumbling something that none of them could understand. The three medical professionals did their best to hold back their own tears at the painful sight of the grief stricken family and part of them wanted so desperately to shield them from the emotional blow that was sure to follow.

But they couldn't.

It was their job to deliver the news to them but they would try to convey the information to them as delicately as possible and pray that it gives them peace of mind to know that their loved one was no longer suffering.

"Mrs. Wyatt" the doctor began as the two nurses looked on in silence trying to avoid making eye contact. Before the man could continue any further a deep voice called out.

"Do not address her. You will speak to me and me alone"

The care givers turned around to come face to face with the blond male who was a lot taller then any one of them and he was seemingly staring a hole through the trio. Instead of seeing despair and pain in the man's eyes they saw challenge and a threatening nature. It was almost as if he was daring them to say it. Daring them to speak the words that they knew at some point they would be forced to voice.

Assessing the height, weight and over all persona of the man standing in front of him the doctor decided that it would be in his best interest to tread lightly. "I'm sorry Sir but what's your relation to the young man?"

"Who I am is none of your concern" the powerfully built male continued. "Just tell me when we can see him" he demanded.

"I" the young doctor began as he looked between the shaken family members wondering if he should be speaking to this man. Suddenly his question was answered as the stronger, taller stranger grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall, hard.

"Tell me now damn it! I want to know what's going on with my brother and I swear if I have to ask you again I'll fucking kill you and mail your body parts back to your family one by one"

Fearing for his life the doctor quickly replied "I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. The tumor was too far advanced and even if we did remove it, he would have died from cancer. The infection was just that bad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

The man simply looked at the man and for a second the doctor could have sworn he saw a glimmer of pain but it was quickly masked by anger.

"You're lying!" the man shouted punching him in the face hard before slamming him back up against the wall in his fit of delusion and denial. "Who are you working for hum? How much is your master paying you? What did he promise you, a new power? What is it? What price did you offer your services for? What did it cost to take away the only person I had left?"

"What?" he questioned now more terrified and puzzled then ever.

"You heard me you son of a bitch who are you working for and where the hell are you hiding my brother?"

"Wyatt please!" Paige yelled leaving her sisters side to take hold of her nephew.

"I'm going to find my brother and when I do you'll pay dearly"

"Wyatt sweetie"

Everyone turned around to look at Piper Halliwell-Wyatt who in all the ciaos had walked over to her unconscious husband and was holding his hand. At that moment the woman looked a lot older then her thirty-three years. Her red eyes held large puffy bags under them and her frame slumped forward. She was mentally and physically exhausted and it was written all over her perfect features, features that only one other person shared.

"I need you to stay here with your father while I go say good-bye to your brother and when I'm done you will do the same" she commanded.

"Mom this is just a trick. They have him somewhere, I know it. Just let me get it out of him"

Piper gave the boy a small quarter smile before walking over to him and taking him by the hand. "Wyatt honey don't do this, Chris wouldn't want you to"

"Stop it! Don't talk about him like he's dead Mom. Please" the man shouted as he ran his fingers through his hair and began pacing.

"Wyatt listen to me" the woman continued grabbing hold of his hand once again. "I need you to keep it together ok? Because I can't take losing your brother and you in the same night, I just can't. So please honey for me, for Chris just calm down and sit with your father until I come back"

The man simply nodded his head, still unable to come to terms with reality.

"Good. Now promise me you won't do anything stupid" she said now in a more stern tone.

"Promise" he spoke in a low voice as he took a seat at his father's side and once again started to mumble to himself.

"Keep an eye on him will you?"

"Sure sweetie do you want me or Phoebe to come in with you"

"No, I have to do this on my own"

With that the woman turned around and walked slowly through the door.

* * *

He was laying there with a white sheet draped over his body. This was painful as hell and she wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking when she decided to do this, to face him.

Her baby.

Her little boy was now only two feet away and now her body began to shake, releasing dry tears seeing as how she had already given up all the water her body would allow. Gathering all her strength Piper pulled back the cover to reveal a gut wrenching sight.

Her youngest child laid there with blood oozing out of his ears, nose and mouth. Her first instincts were to run back in the other direction and never look back and hope to start anew with baby Chris. But she didn't. She had already turned her back on her little boy once already and she wasn't about to do it again.

"Hey peanut. Don't worry about a thing, Momma's gonna clean you all up" she said reaching for a bottle of peroxide. She then walked into the bathroom and retrieved a small wash cloth before making her way back to her little boys' side.

"You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. You know that?" she said while cleaning away the red liquid. "Stubborn as hell, but still cute. And I know between you and your brother I'm going to have quite the time keeping all those little girls away but I will give it my all. Oh and sweetie no Phoenixes this time ok. I already have enough grey hairs as it is" she spoke softly through quivering lips.

"There you go. Good as new. My perfect…prefect angel, well not perfect but still mine, mine and your daddy's sweet, brave little boy"

That was it.

She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't pretend that her baby heard her and was about to open his eyes, demanding to know why she wasn't on another demon hunting mission or ask why she was crying. Chris was gone. Her little boy was gone before she even had the chance to truly know him.

Pulling a chair up next to him the woman wept as much as her aching body would allow her as she buried her head in her child's chest and held him close and secretly prayed for a miracle.


	11. Only Human

**Chapter 10**

"_Piper! Piper, wake up" _A sweet tender voice called out to her causing her to lift her head and search her surroundings.

"What's was going on?"the womanquestioned as she glanced around the hospital room. But no one was there. She was still all alone and looking down at the still form in front of her she was faced with the harsh reality that her son was still lost to her and that it wasn't he who was calling out to her so desperately.

So who was calling out to her? Was Wyatt trying to get her attention so that she could comfort him in his time of need after losing his brother only a few moments ago?

"_Piper! Can you hear me, please wake up"_

The voice sounded so familiar to her but in her current state of grief she couldn't place it but the way her body felt and shook without that of her own will was more then a little bothersome to her. Was she loosing her mind? Had her sanity become weakened with the death of her youngest child?

She didn't know the answers to these questions and she didn't have time to ponder them either as the voice called out to her again this time with a lot more passion and distress behind the words.

"_Mo..Piper please open your eyes. Please you can't leave me, not again"_

"Hello!" she called out into the empty room but again no one responded to her cries. "Great not only did I lose my baby but now I'm losing what's left of my mind and going insane" she spoke in a soft tone as she wiped away a few stray tears before settling her eyes back on her little boy.

He looked so peaceful. His beautiful face no longer held the appearance of pain, fear or distress; for once he looked truly happy. Her baby was now at peace and didn't have to fight, cry or bare any more burdens alone, he was free and didn't have to suffer any more ever again and for that she was grateful.

But something about this wasn't right.

Something was off here, but what could it be?

"_Mom please wake up, please come back. PLEASE. LEO!" _

There it was again, that voice. She could now tell it was a young man, one that was seemingly unnerved by the fact that she wasn't responding to him.

Then something clicked.

"Chris" she whispered now fully aware of who the voice belonged to. Running over to the figure covered in white she smiled slightly as she took the boy's hand in hers, her eyes glistening with new found hope.

"Baby, open your eyes. Mommy's here, I'm right here just open your eyes peanut" she pleaded giving him almost the same demand that he had given her.

Her brow only furrowed in confusion as the boy in front of her remained quiet, stiff and non respondent to her words. "Come on baby, it's ok, just wake up for Mommy Chris"

Still nothing. This realization made the woman's heart sink in despair as she cocked her head to one side and whimpered softly. Had she imagined him calling out to her?

"_What did you do to her?" another voice called out angrily._

"Leo?" the woman questioned as she looked around the room trying to spot the source of the voice.

"_I didn't do anything to her so stop being a pain in the ass and focus on saving her"_

"_Would you two stop fighting and concentrate on saving Piper!" the voice of her youngest sister demanded._

She jumped up from her seat and glanced around the room almost dazed as tried to figure out why her mind was playing such cruel tricks on her.

First she heard the voice of her dead son and now the voices of her family members were arguing in her head. This all went back to a strange feeling the woman had been having all night but then again this was already a stress filled evening and with her son's death, there really wasn't any time to sit and think and sort through her feelings.

Turning back to the figure the woman spoke "Mommy will be right back baby" before heading out of the hospital room doors.

The blinding light that appeared on the other side caused the woman to hold her hand up to her face to keep herself from going blind.

"Leo! Wyatt! Phoebe! Paige!" she called out the names of her now missing family members as she walked further and further down the hall. All of a sudden she felt as if the floor had given way underneath, completely taking the woman by surprise as she began falling. She screamed and tried to reach out into her now pitch black surroundings to take hold of something, anything to stop her decent down into the abyss. She then felt a warm sensation taken hold of her body as her fall came to an abrupt stop. After a few moments she could feel herself becoming attached to something else, making her whole?

She now tired to open her eyes and focus on her surroundings but her first attempt failed. She then tired a second time only now her eyes began to flutter and yet another person called out to her.

"Piper" she could tell that the voice belonged to Leo only this time it was softer and full or concern instead of harsh and threatening like it had appeared earlier.

Once again she fluttered her eyes and was able to make out shadows of those around her. To her right she could see Leo apparently sitting on the coffee table at her side. Phoebe was kneeling beside him as Paige sat at her side on what seemed to be her living room couch.

Had she passed out?

Did they decide to orb her back home after the death of her youngest child and if so where was Wyatt?

"Piper honey are you ok?" questioned her youngest sister but she was still too disoriented to say anything except to speak the name of the person that she was missing so much and if she had his name enough and with enough power maybe they would orb her back to him.

"Chris" she spoke so softly that no one was able to understand her.

"What sweetie, we didn't hear you" empath replied trying to get the woman to repeat herself.

"Want Chris" she said as another figure came into view.

She didn't have time study it before she saw Leo pounce on him.

"I knew you did something to her you lousy son of a bitch!"

"Leo get off of him and let Piper finish for Pete's sake she didn't say he did anything to her, she just asked for him?"

No.

It couldn't be.

Was her hearing going as well as her mind? Did Paige just order Leo to get off of Chris?

She knew that she was still confused and everything was blurry but…

Oh my God. The words formed in her mind as a series of flashes over came her. She could tell that she was angry about something. Pissed off at somebody and was drinking some potion and mumbling about finding out what was going to happen next to make sure he wasn't up to something and how she was tired of his lies.

Then a piece of paper came into view as she could hear her sisters in the background sepreating the two men.

To reveal the next move to me

I call upon the powers blessed be

To reveal the next few days in Chris's life to me

It was a spell. This whole thing had been a spell.

"Piper" she heard a panting voice call out to her, one that only a few moments ago she thought she would never hear again.

It was her baby.

Her little boy was alive and well and now sitting at her side.

She needed to see him. She needed to regain control of her senses and make sure that she wasn't hearing things, that she wasn't dreaming and that any minute soon she was going to wake up to find herself draped over her son's cold dead body.

"Chris" her voice said wavering a bit as she reached out and touch his hand receiving gasp from those around her.

"Yeah Piper it's me. Are you ok?"

For the first time in her life the sound of her own name made her sick. That wasn't how he was supposed to respond to her, after all she was his mother and calling her Mom was the only acceptable title she would allow from her child.

Focusing her eyes Piper was met with the most beautiful pair of bright green eyes she had ever rested her sight upon. There he was, her angel looking down on her with eyes full of love and concern for her well being.

Gathering all of her strength she pulled him into a tight embrace that he fought hard against at first before becoming aware that she held no intentions of letting go and relaxing into her touch.

"What the hell is that about?" she heard her sister question to a stunned Phoebe and Leo.

But she didn't care.

She had been given a second chance with her little boy and she wasn't about to waste it.

"What happened to you?" his soft voice whispered into her ear causing her to hold onto him tighter to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

When she pulled back with tear filled eyes and just starred at him, his eyes bore into hers with fearful recognition.

He could see that this was no longer Piper. This was now Mom.

"No, how?" he spoke frightfully. "You have to make a potion to forget. You"

"No" her voice was firm and commanding causing the boy to flash back to several moments in his childhood.

"You can't know. You were never supposed to know" they spoke to each other quietly not wanting to alert the others just yet.

"Shh" she sighed holding a finger up to his lips before laying a soft loving hand on his cheek that he automatically leaned into. "It's ok baby. Everything's going to be ok my darling little peanut"

Chris could feel warm tears making their way down his face as he relaxed in his mother's touch as the two sat there gazing into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Leo could you please orb us to P3. There's something we need to discuss"

"I'd say so" the man snapped as he took the woman's hand in his and orbed away with Chris following close behind.

"What the hell just happened?" the younger woman questioned.

"I have no idea but something tells me whatever it is I have a feeling that this family will never be the same again."

* * *

"Ok Piper what's this about?" Leo demanded the second that he, his wife and their whitelighter appeared in the small office.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" the boy questioned his mother without looking in his father's direction.

"He needs to know Chris" she spoke softly while trying to gather her bearings.

"I need to know what Piper? I mean first I arrive to find you half dead with this…" the man trailed off as his wife shot him a look full of warning. "With him and then when you wake up, ask for him and then you hug the guy as if he's your long lost son or something, just spill"

"Well Leo you're half right" she began as Chris stood up and started pacing back and forth anything to not have to look Leo directly in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Chris is our son"

The Elder looked between the two for a second before going into a full on rant.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you fry your brain with that spell?"

"No Leo" the woman said trying to remain calm. "It's true. I cast a spell to see what Chris was going to be up to for the next few days and…" she wasn't sure how to continue. How was she going to tell her husband and her son that he only had two days to life? She now felt sick to her stomach as her mind flashed images of her son's lifeless body and her ears filled with the panicked and fear filled cries of her husband. This wasn't going to be easy and now that her husband's and son's attention was fixated on her she didn't have a choice but to continued and just hope and pray that they would be able to do something about.

"In just two days" she began with tear filled eyes.

"What Mom, what happens in two days?" the boy questioned as he moved to sit down next to her, knowing that what she had to say was something horrible and had to be with him.

"In two days, unless we can come up with some sort of potion or spell" she paused again reaching for her sons hand and grasping it tightly. "You're going to die"

The words hit him hard as he his mother began sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. He couldn't move. Couldn't think, he became paralyzed with fear and angst. How was this possible? He didn't feel sick, well with the exception of his headaches and he had been having those since he was seven years old so that couldn't be it. He was so deep in thought he hadn't felt his father sit down beside him and wrap his arms around himself and his mother as he planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"It's ok Chris. We'll find a way to save you" the man spoke more to himself then to his son as he lifted his hand allowing the familiar golden light to illuminate from it.

"It won't work" he heard his wife's voice call out. "We have to find another way"

Chris hared words from both sides filled with promises, love and apologies but nothing they said took register within his mind. All he could think about was the irony of it all. He had spent his whole life fighting demons, putting himself in dangerous situations and risking his life day after day to save his family, to save his brother. Most days he felt almost immortal and indestructible, always coming out on top, always living to fight another day.

But he was wrong.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this feeling. He was going to die in just a few days from now and there was no escaping it. There was not going to be any miraculously come back, no. His Daddy wouldn't be able to heal him this time and nothing in the magical world was going to save him. This was a mortal disease and he was now at the mercy of the gods and held no choice in the matter, regardless of who his parents were.

In the end he was more vulnerable then he could have ever thought possible. He was not untouchable, he was not unbreakable, he was not going to be the long suffering hero of the world with superhuman strength that would never die.

No matter how many powers he had, no matter who his brother was, no matter how blessed he was to be the son of a charmed one and an Elder the fact of that his days were numbered wasn't going to change and in the end all these things added up to only one truth.

That Christopher Perry Halliwell was only human.

* * *

**Well that's the end. A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story from beginning to end! You guys are the best and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Nikki**


End file.
